


Wanderer

by Ausomerus



Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [10]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Dad Snatcher (A Hat In Time), Dadcher (A Hat In Time), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied unsupportive parents, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, More specifically relating to her past, Parent Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Snatcher is slowly becoming more and more worried about his kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Snatcher learns he needs to watch his kid better.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Wanderer

Hat Kid hopped out of bed with a quiet  _ thump.  _ She ran over to Snatcher. He looked over to her.

“What are you up to, Kid?”

Hat Kid swayed back and forth on her feet as she answered.

“Can we go to the store? I need a small noise machine.”

Snatcher smiled.

“Sure, just let me get ready. You need to change out of your pajamas before we go, alright?”

Hat Kid nodded before swiftly running into her room. Snatcher started gathering up his Pons in a small pouch. He finished as soon as Hat Kid ran back over to him. She wore her signature hat, along with her signature clothes.

Snatcher chuckled a bit as Hat Kid opened and closed her fists while grasping at his face.

“Alright, alright. I’ll pick you up. Do you want me to carry you to the store?”

Hat Kid enthusiastically nodded.

Snatcher leant down and picked her up. He carried her outside, quickly heading to the store. He put her down on her feet as he went to get a cart.

“Kid, wait here.”

He went into the store, leaving Hat Kid outside for a moment.

Hat Kid looked around for a moment. She noticed a small black cat in a nearby alleyway. She walked into the alleyway, hoping to pet the cat. The cat ran further into the alleyway, leading Hat Kid further into the alleyway as she chased it.

_ Meanwhile _

Snatcher floated back out of the store, bringing the cart with him using his magic. He looked over to where Hat Kid was.

“Hey, Ki-”

He cut himself off as he realized his kid wasn’t where he told her to stay. He started to panic.

“Kid? Kid, where are you?!”

He looked around, hoping to see her as he floated around a bit. He looked over to see a Mafia member watching him.

He floated over to the Mafia member. The member of the Mafia spoke.

“Can Mafia help purple ghost?”

Snatcher glowered.

“Have you seen my kid? She wears a hat on her head.”

The Mafia member nodded.

“Mafia saw Hat Kid head into nearby alleyway. Seemed to be chasing a cat.”

Snatcher nodded, quickly heading into the nearby alleyway. He rushed further into the alleyway as he heard someone crying. He came across his kid, chewing on her finger as tears flowed down her face. He floated over to her, gently sitting down in front of his kid. He spoke, voice soft and gentle.

“Kid, it’s okay.”

He gently removed her finger from her mouth and created a portal to his pocket dimension. He retrieved a bandaid from it and gently covered where she had been chewing. He opened his arms to offer a hug. He felt his kid ram into his chest, hugging him around his waist.

He felt his non-existent heart break a little bit as he felt her sobbing into the fluff around his neck. He gently rubbed her back.  


He heard Hat Kid speak.  


“I’m sorry, Dad. I can be better. I’ll stop wandering off. Please don’t leave me alone! I don’t want to be alone again!”

Snatcher frowned.

“Kid, did somebody leave you when you wandered off in the past?”

She nodded, frowning.

Snatcher hugged her close, wishing that he could protect his kid from her past. He felt her nuzzle into his fluff. He spoke, his voice light.

“Kid, I’m not going to leave you. I can promise you that.”


End file.
